In RF communications systems multiple user equipment (UEs) may share the same frequency and time resource such that mutual interference may occur. In order to ensure a desired reception quality and performance of mobile communications in RF communication systems knowledge about noise on the RF channels is desirable to enable an appropriate adaptation of signal characteristics to current noise conditions. In particular, noise estimation may return incorrect estimation values due to additional interference superposed over the noise and due to the fact that this interference is in the form of imbalanced signals received at the antennas of multiple-antenna receives.